Yuga Aoyama
|romaji= Aoyama Yūga |birthday= May 30 |age= 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Final Exams Arc, Current) |gender= Male |height= 168 cm (5' 6") |weight= |bloodtype= O |hair= Blond |eye= Indigo |family= Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father |status= Alive |birthplace = |quirk= Navel Laser |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High School |teams = Team Shinso |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= 14th |debut= Chapter 3 |debutanime= Episode 4 |image gallery= Yes |voice= Kosuke Kuwano |eng voice= Joel McDonald |alias = Shining Hero: "Can't Stop Twinkling" |fightingstyle = Long Range Combat}} |Aoyama Yūga}} is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Yuga has a slim body and slightly long blonde hair, along with long eyelashes and bright indigo eyes, giving him the appearance of a young prince. His Costume consist in an entire black suit covered by metallic violet armor kit with golden details, the kit consist in five pieces (a chestplate, two boots, two bracelets), his chestplate comes with an attached long glittering cape colored in indigo, it also possesses a belt with a ring-shaped buckle that allows him to use his Quirk. Besides that, he wears a wing shaped visor. Personality Yuga is a vain and prideful person, thinking of himself as superior to the rest of his classmates, especially in regards to his Quirk. He exhibits extremely flamboyant mannerisms, is fond of posing and likes to grab the attention of those around him, although he frequently gets ignored. His expression rarely changes from a closed smile, even while he speaks or gets hurt, and he's also prone to getting upset if interrupted or questioned. Yuga's sentences often end with a star (☆) symbol, indicating a lofty tone. He also tends to give the impression that he's French, occasionally implementing French words into his sentences. He wants people to notice him. He looks up to Izuku as a role model. However, this persona is shown to be mostly a farce, as Yuga holds severe insecurities about his Quirk, and in reality, he doesn't see himself as above anyone else. In fact, he appears to think of himself as different from everybody, due to the "defective" Quirk he was born with. Yuga has been struggling with this since his childhood and wishes to become "normal" one day. Yuga does possess a compassionate side and is shown to sympathize with Izuku Midoriya due to the both of them having what he perceives as highly self-harmful, uncontrollable Quirks, although the way in which he displays this sympathy initially startled Izuku. Izuku has stated that he’s never been able to read Yuga due to his unpredictable nature, although he still ended up befriending him. Yuga is also easily frightened by danger and prefers to hide rather than fight, though he can still help out a friend as long as he remains safe and isn't above sacrificing himself, which was seen when he attacked Mr. Compress from taking Fumikage Tokoyami and Katsuki Bakugo. This brave act nearly put his life at risk but ended up saving one of his classmates from being kidnapped, which highly contrasts his usual self-centered attitude. Abilities Quirk : Yuga's Quirk allows him to shoot lasers out of his navel. If he uses it too much, his stomach will apparently collapse. However, with the help of his Hero Costume, Yuga is able to transfer the energy to his shoulders or knees and shoot out lasers from them. Super Moves * : Yuga places his hands behind his head and fires a laser from his navel. This move is first used to destroy a robot during the entrance exam. * : Yuga fires successive beams not only from his navel, but also from his shoulders, which are equipped with beam openings just like his Sparkle Belt. As a result, this technique puts more strain on him than when he uses his Quirk normally. Stats Equipment Hero Outfit: Yuga's hero outfit, though it may look like it was meant to only look flashy, is actually made of high tech so that he can channel his laser beam to other openings, such as his knees. * This equipment is so Yuga won't be blinded by his own shine. * This equipment is very high tech, as it's designed to send the energy emitted by his navel elsewhere on his body, * This equipment is divided in five "sparktacular" sparkle items that focus the sparkle energy transmitted by his "Sparkle Inner" into a single sparkling sparkle beam. * This equipment a simple yet convenient belt that Yuga wears everyday. Battles & Events U.A. Sports Festival Arc *Yuga Aoyama vs. Mina Ashido: Lose Final Exams Arc *Ochaco Uraraka & Yuga Aoyama vs. Thirteen: Won Trivia *Yuga's early design was very similar to how he currently looks, aside from slightly longer hair and different pants. His hero name was also supposed to be "Can't Stop Twinkle" instead of "Can't Stop Twinkling". *Yuga's name means "elegance" (reflecting his huge ego), while means "blue mountain". *Yuga's favorite thing is himself. *Yuga uses a rose scented fragrance to give himself a romantic tip. *Yuga's known U.A data is as follows: **Student No. 1 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 14th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 18th in Class 1-A's grades. **Ranked in the Top 16 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *Horikoshi says he does not quite understand this character, but he is fun to draw so that is fine by him. *Yuga's voice actor, Kosuke Kuwano, also voices Hiryu Rin from Class 1-B. *With his birthday taking place in late May (two days after Mashirao's), Yuga is the third oldest student in Class 1-A, as everyone was 15 when they started U.A.'s school year in early April. *He is also known in the anime to stare at the audience at various moments. References Site Navigation ru:Юга Аояма pl:Yuga Aoyama es:Yuga Aoyama fr:Yuga Aoyama Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Emitters Category:Characters from Outside Japan